Parent love
by Naruhina 123
Summary: Remake Version of Gaurdian Sekirei..Summary Inside..Strong. God..Harem...Neglected Naruto...No Yoai Good Sakura Sasuke ...Most Konoha Bashing...Female Kyuubi...Alternate Minato and Kushina


Minato Namikaze felt his conscious returned to himself as his eyes snapped opened while looking around.

"What in the…" Minato muttered to himself confusedly while turning his head rapidly to look at the throne room in front of him. It was massive and never in his mind would think the after-life was a fancy castle like this.

Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of hidden leaf village. Father of Naruto Uzumaki who is currently hero of forth Ninja.

" _Last time I'm with Naruto.."_ He remember Orochimaru summoned them. " _Oh yeah we seal the Kaguya…"_

"Wait, if this is the afterlife then" Minato taken a deep breath before roaring with all his might " WHERE ARE YOU KUSHINA!" the blonde Yelled.

"I'm here Minato-kun.." A voice yelled.

Minato turned as see the red hair women running toward him. That women name is Kushina Uzumaki..Naruto's Mother and Minato's wife. Kushina wrapped her arm around him and give passionate kiss.

Minato smiled as kissed her back. " Kushina-chan I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Kushina said with smile. " I've seen everything…I'm proud of both of you." Minato smiled as he hugged back.

"So it our time.." Minato said as Kushina smiled as well she nodded they have to moved.

"You're time is not coming up..Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.." A voice stopped them. Slowly turning around, Minato and Kushina widened his eyes when he saw the floating old man with that black staff behind him, with horns and all.

"WAHH! Alien-Oji san" Kushina pointed his finger to the old man with a freak out face.

"Kushina… show some respect of founder of Ninjustu.." Minato paled. "Forgive for her attitude…"

"It's Okay..Minato-ssan as she is Gaki's mother after all" Hagoromo Otsutsuki said with a small smirk.

"That my son after all.." Kushina grinned.

"So why did you stopped us" Minato asked.

"Follow me" Hagoromo said before turning around and flew away slowly.

Minato and Kushina glance at each other as began to walk alongside with the hermit of six paths. When they reached the outside of the castle, Naruto looked around and saw it was a wide area that filled with glass and plants alike "What is this place anyway?" Kushina asked.

"This is another time line" Minato and Kushina confused "However, this place is for those who had done so many great things in their life, someone like Naruto"

"So my Naru-chan will be there" Kushina grinned as well as Minato make a proud smile

"But in this time line..he will be killed at young age" Both parent horrified.

"What!" Kushina yelled as several chakra chain came out heir and destroying the grounds. Minato unleast his wind chakra to crack around the wall.

"Who killed our son.." Both said in serious tone.

"Both of you.."Both parent shocked as stopped on the dead track. "I mean the alternate of you..or even the whole village is involved"

"No it can't be.." Kushina said horrified while Minato hold her.

"What do you mean….?.. My village will never harm my boy.." Minato yelled.

"Sorry Minato but the village you talking is not the same in this time line." The the Sage of Six path said. "That why…Minato Namikaze , Kami-sama sent me here to tell you that you have been given a chance…to save you're son." Minato and Kushina shocked to heard this.

"It's greatful to have a chance for me but what about Kushina..i can't leave her behind." Kushina smiled at her husband. She tried to protest him but it interrupt by Sage path..

"That why Minato Namikaze..You will reborn as a Mutsu..who is Alien species just like myself.."Minato shilver as he borned like a horned guy. But he continued "so Kushina Uzumaki..you become his second partner spirit.."

The sage of six path many things to Minato and Kushina. So they have to be prevent them.

 **Entering the new world**

It was early Autumn in the ninja village known as Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. This village was known for it being hidden in a forest of trees, it's strong shinobi, and also, the kindness of it's people. It produced many great shinobi, such as the Senju Brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama, who were the First and Second Hokage respectively, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage and the Sensei of the Legendary Sannin, also known as the God of Shinobi. Then there was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth and current Hokage, who was known as the Yellow Flash, due to his Hiraishin no Jutsu. Their were other ninja who weren't Hokage, but were just as famous, such as Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade Senju, Asuma Sarutobi, etc.

Konoha is considered one, and number one, of the Top Five Shinobi Villages in the entire Elemental Countries, with Kumo coming in second, Iwa in third, Suna in fourth, while Kiri, which is in a state of Civil War, is fifth.

But, Konoha was almost completely destroyed when on October 10th, the Kyubi no Kitsune, attacked the village, after it was ripped from it's host, Kushina Uzumaki, formerly of Uzushiogakure, after the village's destruction, who was giving. The fox went on a rampage while under the influence of a Masked Man, who somehow killed the Elite ANBU Security Detail, breached a S-Rank barrier jutsu, and killed the midwifes before taking one of the twin children hostage.

Minato Namikaze, has saving his wife and children, battled the Masked Man, and wounded him and Third hokage relinquishing him control of the Kyubi, forcing the intruder to retreat.

Afterwards, with the fox still running amok, Hiruzen had to face the most difficult and heart renching decision of his life, resealing the Nine-tails into one of his twin children. After a minute of thinking, and with time running out, he decided to seal the Kyuubi into his daughter, Narumi. However large quantities of the Kyuubi's chakra were still ravaging the village.

Knowing he couldn't risk opening Narumi's seal, with the possibility of the fox breaking out, he decided to seal the excess chakra into his son, Naruto. Making a psuedo jinchuriki.

"However the Hiruzen had been dead for sealing Kyubi itself..for sake of village. they now had to face the ultimate question from the villagers, Elders, and the village council.

'Who is the container of the Kyubi?'

At the first, the couple planned to tell them the truth, but knowing how the death and destruction caused by the Kyuubi's rampage, they knew the villagers ad the Elders would do everything in their power to make the Jinchuriki miserable. Then there was the horrible thought of their little girl being tortured and raped.

So with a heavy heart, and knowing that their son will live a salutary life, without many friends, they announced that Naruto was the Jinchuriki. The reactions were what they feared, as the Elders and Village council with the exceptions of the Shinobi Clans, sans the Uchiha head, called for the young boy's death or turned into a weapon.

It was here that Konoha's reputation in the eyes of the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, was shattered.

Minato immediatley shot down both attempts and immediately decreed that the older generation are forbidden tell the younger generation of Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki. Of course, this didn't stop them from attempting to harm the young blonde.

The Uzumaki/Namikaze Family lived happily together for four years, until Minato and Kushina decided to train Narumi in using the Kyuubi's chakra. For some reason, they never offered Naruto the same training. And denied his requests every time. At first the neglect wasn't so serious, but as time went on it became worse, and worse.

Then Naruto's parents and sister distanced themselves even more from their nearly forgotten family member. That is where we come to today, as Minato and Kushina are training their daughter.

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze was a seven year old girl who had red like her mother, and the same eyes. She was busy focusing chakra into her hand, which began to spin until it formed a rotating ball.

"Tou-san! Tou-San! I did it! Did you see that! Did you!" cheered a girl who looked Seven years old. She had bright long red hair with yellow around the end of the hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and a round face. She was about 4'1". She wore a red t-shirt and combat pants.

"That's was great Narumi-chan!" applauded a man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of the face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He was more handsome than most males. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. Stood about a height of 5'10". This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha. At the moment Minato was watching his daughter train.

This girl now known as Narumi was daughter of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She looked an exact copy of her mother with the exception of her blue eyes and the yellow strands that outline her hair and the fact that she is younger. Narumi smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it.

"Great job Narumi-chan, you will be a great kunoichi in no time." Said a redhead who just came in when she saw her daughter call out her chakra. She stood at a height of 5'8", had maroon hair, and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hairclip on her hair, wore a red t-shirt and sweatpants. She had a body of a Goddess that would make any male or female die of a nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like you!" replied Narumi with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at their child energy and attitude.

In the distance stood a boy who was the same age as Narumi. He had wild spiky blond hair that went everywhere, electric blue eyes, and a round face. He stood about the height of 4'5" and at the moment was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and older twin brother of Narumi Namikaze.

At the moment Naruto was glaring at the nice family scene that was happening at the family private training area. Naruto just sighed and walked away, into his room where he did training of his own with the supervision of Narumi (Kyuubi). Yes, Naruto knows about Kyuubi's soul sealed inside of him and Narumi has the chakra.

 **FLASHBACK 3 Years ago**

"Hey tou-san, can you teach me how to do some cool ninja stuff!" asked a young blond Naruto who was hoping his dad would say yes.

"Sorry Naruto I can't. I have to teach Narumi." Replied Minato, Naruto frowned.

"Why can't you teach both of us at the same time!" argue Naruto ignoring the smug look his sister was giving him.

"Sorry Naruto I don't have the time to do that." Naruto was going to respond with his father until his mother came in.

"Naruto go to your room and don't bother your father. He will teach you when he feels that you are ready." Said Kushina in a demanding voice. Naruto not wanting to argue with his mother looked at the ground and walked to his room.

"Why can't I learn how to be a shinobi but Narumi can? How come she gets everything." Said Naruto out loud to himself when he reached his room and close the door so no one could enter or hear him.

Naruto other hand barely got anything he wanted, even on his birthday he would get one or two gifts while Narumi would have tons. He also hated by the villagers. Sometimes when he would walk around the village alone he could see some of the villagers giving him cold glares. His sister also had a lot of friends; every kid would try to get to know her. While he has only two friends, her name is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha..these three were understanding each other happiness and pain.

Naruto knew that his sister was seen as a hero for an unknown reason, but he didn't understand why he was so hated by the villagers. He don't have love for his own family. He sign and think "I wish I had some who noticed me ,care about me and love me!" And lay in the bed so that he could get some rest. Unknown to him his wish about to come true.

Flashbacked End

 **Somewhere on the Island**

There has certain Island, where scientist has doing experiment on certain speicies..they looks like a human but they are different. The scientist were observing few Tubes.

" _I wish I had some who notice me, care about me and love me."_

BHALP…

"Professor Takami…..Experiment 5 is now waking up." The one of scientist said.

The white hair women eyes widened…"What do you he awake..he critically injured by Karasuba in the battle.." She checked the status on the machine. "It's impossible his wound healed." She yelled in dis belief.

"Takami-sama..we checked his pulses.." She show in machine.

"It's Miracle..I must say" Takami said. The White Alien murmured something that none of them notice it.

" _Naruto.."_

 **Back to Village of Konohagure….**

One year later

A Eight years old Naruto was trapped in an alley way where he was quickly pummeled into a pulp thus making his world go black. "Why does this happen to me? I never did anything to them so why do they hate me?" was the thought Naruto screamed out in his mind.

 **"I am so sorry kit"** he heard after that and suddenly he was ankle high in water with what looked like a sewer.

'Where am I and who are you?' Naruto screamed out hoping for answers. Course after he said that he soon came to find a giant room that had giant bars cutting the room in half with the kanji for seal place upon a slide of metal that stretched between two of the bars. 'Woah what is this place and why is this here' Naruto couldn't help but think.

" **For starters this is your mind or at least the representation of it. And these bars are here to keep me inside of you and still away from you**." A deep voice told him that seemed to echo around the room.

'What this is my mind!? Wait then why are you in here?' Naruto asked the voice hoping for more answers. Course after he asked that two giant red eyes that had black slits going through them look directly at Naruto from the other side of the cage. "I am in here because this is my prison. The prison I have to stay in because of a misunderstanding." The voice said then slowly the cage began to light up showing the giant orange body of a fox 'Kyubi' was all Naruto could think when he saw this then suddenly screamed out 'why are you in my body. Wait seeing as you are in here you must be the reason that I am hated.

" **Yes youngling I am the Kyubi and the reason why the village hates you. But it is not completely my fault. As I said it was a misunderstanding that put me here. But, that is a story for another time. Anyways yes I am so sorry that I have to cause a young kit so much pain but it is also your villages fault. For they don't know the difference between the storage seals scroll and the kunai held in it. Also, not even demons would torture a little kit for any reason. Still I am so sorry** " Kyubi tells Naruto in a sad voice.

'it is okay Kyubi it is clearly not your fault like you said. I just have one question for you' Naruto told the fox surprising it.

" **W-w-what you forgive me just like that! How is that poss-. Ah, whatever I will think on this later but for now what do you want kit?** " Kyubi asks Naruto.

'Simple I want you to train me. I mean you must be strong so train me to be so strong I can protect my special people. "If I ever have one" Plus, I want to be able to kick some major ass' Naruto screamed out thrusting his fist into the air causing the Kyubi to chuckle.

" **Sure kit I will train you to make you as strong as possible. Though I would have even if you didn't ask because I refuse to have a weak holder and so you don't have the villagers beating you up everyday. Just know that it will not be easy and you probably won't like me too much after I am done with you.** " Kyubi says with a sadistic smirk causing Naruto to gulp. " **Oh, yes I nearly forgot if you are going to train under me than you should know my name which is Kurama**." Kyubi says happily and then slowly morphs down into her human form. That's right Kybui is a girl people only mistake her just because her voice sounds so deep she is constently mistaken for a boy. Her figure I will tell you later.

'Beautiful' Naruto couldn't help saying when he saw here human form which got a small blush from the Kyubi.

" **Now it's you're time to go now. We'll meet you**

 _Now I've three more people I care"_ Naruto grinned and disappeared.

Naruto opened his eyes " _it was just a dream"_

" _ **No Naruto-kun it wasn't dream"**_ and he smiled in first time all over the years.

"Kyu-chan"

" _ **and never felt alone Naruto-kun I'm always with you**_ **"** Naruto nodded and smiled his full of his heart.

Xxxxxxx

Backed to the Island…

Mutsu smiled as he felt his happiness…

" **Oh come on..when we leave Minato…I tried for waiting"** Kushina pouted.

" _Clam down hime. Our son is alright…."_ Mutsu said with smirked " _Plus I need to figured this new body.."_

" **Yeah! Yeah! You already train your self.."** Kushina said.. " **I hope he don't die yet before we reach him."**

"Don't worry no one lay finger on him.." Mutus said in serious tone.

"Ara Ara…Mutus-kun…I'm really appreaciate your concerned" A nurse blushed.. "But sorry I'm married and I've son..so.."

" **Backed of bitch.. He is mine.."** Kushina roared tried to killed the bitch. But thank goodness she kept inside him.

" _Thank goodness..Kami took a right decision for her.."_ Mutsu though.

" **Minato..did you say something.."** Kushina said.

" _Nothing hime.."_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Backed to Naruto**

Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, Shizune, Gemna, and Hayate helped Naruto one time when the villagers beat him ( _inwardly they only arrived after few people beaten him that why Naruto never trust a single one of them)_. while Ibiki went on to teach those villagers a lesson during a torture session. After that they became friends, but at times he would stay a safe distance away from them so that the villagers wouldn't try to target them, too. But the others would have none of it and proceeded to hang around Naruto whenever possible.

Itachi had found him during one of his training exercises and watched in silence. He was impressed by Naruto's determination and hard work and eventually talked to Naruto. He asked why Naruto was training by himself and where his family was.

Naruto's answer was, "I am nothing to them, only extra baggage."

Itachi was shocked, but understood what he meant. He often saw Naruto along with Narumi walking behind their parents with bored, expressionless faces, just talking to each other and acting as though they weren't with their family.

Last three weeks its horrible for him what his mother behave with him

Naruto was sitting on his knees as he scrubbed the floor of a large hallway. The hall was so big; no less than ten maids would ever be able to properly clean it. But Naruto was being forced to clean every inch of the hallway…by his own mother.

Naruto had a look of utter defeat on his face, as if he had nothing to live for.

"Naruto…get your ass in here now!" Naruto flinched as he heard his mothers voice, "I said now!"

Naruto quickly ran over to the direction of his mother's voice, fearing what would happen if he didn't.

As he entered the room, he saw his mother standing before him, a look of anger on her face.

He lowered his head as he shivered in fear, "Y-yes…K-Kaa-s-sama?"

Kushina grabbed Naruto by his hair and hoisted him up, eliciting a yelp of pain from him, "Do you see this room?!" she dropped Naruto and pointed at the room, "I told you to clean this room until it was spotless today! So why the hell is it still dirty?!"

Naruto whimpered as he shied away in fear, "K-Kaa-s-s-sama, y-you told m-me to c-clean the h-hall w-when you g-got home, I d-didn't h-have t-t-tim-me to f-finish."

Kushina sneered and backhanded Naruto, "How dare you make such lousy excuses…" she turned and left the room, "No supper for you tonight!" she slammed the door behind her as the seven year old was left in the room.

While Narumi , Minato were ignoring the Kushina behaviour and they wouldn't excuse. Both of they though that Naruto was treated her was right.

 **Now present time…..**

Naruto was running towards the Namikaze compound, several bags of groceries in hand. His mother had sent him to the store to grab some food. It was a hassle, especially since he had to use his own money, and was always overcharged for goods.

He entered the clan district and saw the Namikaze compound in the distance. He sighed in relief, 'Just a little bit further and…OOPH!' he was tripped and fell over, dropping the groceries as he fell.

He looked up to see the hateful eyes of several members of various clans, "Hey, it's the demon! Get him!"

Naruto shot up and grabbed the bags as he tried to outrun the growing mob behind him. He saw the gates, 'I'm…' he grabbed the gates and pulled on them…to find they were locked.

He panicked and began to yank on the gates as he shouted, "Shit, shit, shit!"

He looked up at a window…and saw his mother, father and his sister were standing there, watching as he tried to open the gates.

He shouted as he grabbed the bars, "Kaa-sama! Tou-sama Please, open the gates!"

Kushina ,Narumi, Minato were watch his son tried to opened the door but they walking away from th Naruto screamed as the mob finally reached him, "KAA-SAMA. TOU-SAMA"

The Blonde turned around as took out the Tri-kunai for a defence. He stole it from his Hokage office for just and emergency case. The people blinked and laughed at him.

"Don't you dare demon , no one could save you this time. Even you're parents were want to you dead. Now die" One man charged at him and attack.

Naruto eyes feared and growled he closed his waiting for his death after his parents doesn't want him to alive.

" _Not a single village love me. why should am I live?I noe somebody please I don't want to die please They will be come."_ "SOMEBODY SAVE ME" Naruto screamed.

Villagers were laughting at boy "No single man and women would be came here to save you demon now die" The man were rushed toward Naruto.

e window. Naruto notice his owned family totally ignored him and let me die.

Naruto screamed as the mob finally reached him, "KAA-SAMA. TOU-SAMA"

"Don't you dare demon , no one could save you this time. Even you're parents were want to you dead. Now die" One man charged at him and attack.

Naruto eyes widened feared he closed his waiting for his death after his parents doesn't want him to alive.

" _Not a single village love me. why should am I live? And my wish was being with my own family. No they will come. They will be come. They will be come."_ "KAA-CHAN AND TOU-CHAN SAVE ME" Naruto screamed.

" **ENOUGH** " a bright white flash glow and through a white hair man from nowhere appeared in front of Naruto and punch the man over his face. The man thrown into ground the Man were fallen into unconscious.

Naruto and other clansman shock. For Naruto First time, yes it was his first time by unknown man that made him relieved and this is first time that someone save him before he could harm.

"Kid…close you're eyes.." Mutsu said in cold tone.

Naruto quickly obeyed as he closed his eyes. " _I couldn't understand why I'm obeyed him."_

" _ **Because it's you're heart say…Naruto-kun."**_ Kurama said.

"Please let me go I will no".."Show some mercy…"…"I promise I never let aahhhhhh" Man screamed. Mutsu doesn't show any mercy he was killed every person who harm his son. Mutsu didn't control his own body but he knew his son ragged towards people he could felt it and it was not forgiven _._ Mutsu was killed the last person.

"Kid…you can opened you're eyes…"Naruto opened his eyes as his eyes widen he seen that clan men dead body where laying on ground.

" **Thank god Mutsu we arrived in perfect time before they kill our son** " Kushina said she look at kid who was already scared.

" Thank goodness he had my tri-kunai "Mutsu said were looking at dead bodies. Mutsu look back to Naruto as they walked forward but Naruto step backed he fear they would hurt him but somehow in deep heart says he were trust wrothy. " come here I don't hurt you" He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pull him into hugged.

Naruto couldn't help but felt safe by this unknown person. He wrapped his arms around him an returned hugged him. And he fainted.

" **Mutsu Get out of here** " Mutsu nodded Both disappeared into flash.

Top of Form


End file.
